drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Margarason
Handle: Lonrick Description Age: 20 Place of Origin: Jehannah, Ghealdan Physical Description: Kevin looks like a thug, there is no getting around it. From a young age his tendency for trouble earned him more than one broken nose which left him with the bent nose that he still bore to this day. Never believing in getting anyone else to cut his hair his red-brown hair was a shag of hair that ended in jagged ends from his hacking attempts at hair care. The rest of Kevin's body reflects his choice of career - that of a professional tree removalist. Merciless hours under the sun had turned his pale skin into a leathery tan, endless axe handles had turned his once soft hands into a rough calloused grip and had transformed his once soft body into a mass of tensing muscle and burly attitude. To add to the illusion of thuggery on his coming of age Kevin had gotten drunk and with a bunch of friends got himself tattooed, along his right bicep he had two die with one's on both - a show of bravado to prove that the common symbol for bad luck held no fear for Kevin, and along his left forearm he had a band tattooed midway up its length. Even Kevin's eyes hint at some primal brutality in his character, the normal brown is more often than not rimmed with red due to excess drink. All in all Kevin looked and for the most part acted like a thug. Rank: Private Weapon of choice: Axe Secondary weapon: Knives Division/Rank: Infantry Private History Kevin was raised in an extended family that appreciated only a few things - grog, winning by any means and brawn over brain any time. It comes as no surprise then that most of Kevin's family were involved in physical enterprises in one form or another, two of his uncles were mercenary guards, his brother was a blacksmith's apprentice and he and his father were woodsmen whose duty it was to cut down any tree that got in their way. With such a family of alcoholic, gruff men Kevin grew up thinking violence, profanity and inebriation were all part of the make up of an average man and so had no qualms with adopting just such a demeanor himself. For this reason he found interacting with most "cultured" people a problem as they believed he had a problem and he believed them to all be flamin' pansies. It wasn't long before Kevin found himself having to put to use some of the dirty tricks his uncles had taught him back at home. Having such trouble interacting with most people Kevin found that he naturally gravitated to the rougher parts of town and so when he wasn't out in the woods lopping down anything with branches and leaves he could be found in the seedy taverns and gambling dens of town. His friends were rogues the bunch of them and in their company his bullying nature was able to flourish and grow until it reached the stage where he found himself in trouble with not only the law but also with his own family. His first major trouble saw him thrown in the docks overnight, his next incident saw him receive fifteen lashes and his third run in saw him not only fired from his job but on a work gang for three months. The three months in the work gang quieted Kevin somewhat but at his core was still the thug waiting to get out and so he made a decision that when he got out of the work gang he would find himself a place where he could exercise his anger and brutality in a way that would be readily accepted. And amongst his fellow criminals he found his destination - the Band of the Red Hand. A bunch of fighters who were accepting any who were willing to fight for them. There he would find a way to put his size and mentality to good use. The Band of the Red Hand... Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:All Category:Band Infantry